


Two coffee shop queers make a bet

by Inkwell1013



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Denial, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Obliviousness, Outsider Perspective, being complete idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkwell1013/pseuds/Inkwell1013
Summary: Two queers who own a café/bookshop hybrid, meet Aziraphale and Crowley and make a little bet on the specifics of their relationship.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Two coffee shop queers make a bet

**Author's Note:**

> These are technically original characters from some of my own work but... I needed some people to own the coffee shop so... yeah. Here they are.

Matthew was in the other part of our cafe shelving the new delivery of books, while I took the gingerbread men out the oven. Our shop was small, with only a handful of tables, and often felt even smaller because it shared two main functions – being both a bookshop and a cafe. We didn’t get many customers either, just enough to get by. I set the tray down on a cooling rack and went to help him out.

“Let me give you a hand with that Matt,” I said. He smiled gently.

“Thanks sweetheart,” he replied. “I think I ordered too much this time,”

“Maybe, but it’s not like they can go bad or anything. Someone will buy them eventually,” I took a stack out the box and started organizing them into genres and putting them on the shelves. We had some good looking titles too. I would have to borrow a few sometime. Matt wouldn’t mind; I often caught him with his nose buried in a book when didn’t have any customers. It was cute how embarrassed he got even though there was no real reason to. Maybe he didn’t want me to know that his favourite genre was romance. He always was a hopeless romantic so I should have expected it.

I had completely lost track of time while in thought. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was nearly time to open up.

“Do you mind if I go turn over the sign quickly?” I asked standing up. He nodded in agreement, and I went over to the door, flipping the sign so it displayed ‘open’, before going back to help him. We didn’t get many customers for a while, which was expected. Business picked up a bit nearer to lunchtime though.

I had just served a small girl a gingerbread man - which she was most delighted with - when two men walked in. One was tall and lanky, his long hair dyed bright red. The other was a foot shorter, with fluffy white locks. The taller pulled out a chair for the other, who sat down with a shy smile on his face.

Matt grabbed me by the shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “Hey David. How much do you bet it’s their first date? They both look so nervous,”

I grinned. “I don’t think it is. They seem far too familiar with each other for a first date. See?” I gestured toward the pair. The light-haired man was brushing hair from his date’s face. “They’re just too intimate in my opinion,”

“Maybe they were friends beforehand and just started dating recently?” he suggested.

“Bet you a tenner that this isn’t their first date,” I offered.

He smirked at me. “You’re on,”

I picked up my notepad and pencil, going to take their order. “Afternoon gents, what will we be having today?”

“Well, I’ve heard wonderful things about your strawberry cheesecake, so I simply must try some of that. And some hot chocolate too if you please,” said the blonde man. “And what will you have Crowley?”

The Crowley fellow ignored his menu. He glared at me with tired-looking eyes. “Coffee. Black.”

“Are you sure you don’t want something sweet, my dear? It’s my treat,” asked the other.

“Aziraphale, we’ve been over this. I don’t like sweet things. Besides, you give me all the sweetness I need,” said Crowley, with a wink.

“Crowley. Not in front of this young man, please. That’s quite inappropriate,” hissed Aziraphale. I could barely keep myself from smirking. These two were a riot, and they had such strange names. I went to fetch their drinks and cheesecake. Setting my tray down on the table, I handed them their drinks and cleared my throat slightly.

“Is this your first date?” I asked.

Aziraphale turned bright red and Crowley choked on his coffee. “I think you’re mistaken,” stammered Aziraphale.

“Not a first date? How long have you two been together then?” I pushed. At this rate, I’d be winning the bet.

“We’re not on a date!” exclaimed Aziraphale, still blushing.

“If you are, I’m not going to judge you for it,” I said. “You see that guy back in the back. He's my husband. We're not going to be homophobic,”

“But we aren’t. We’re just good friends,” insisted Aziraphale.

“Really? Are you sure about that?” I asked. Aziraphale nodded. The frown on Crowley’s face told me he wasn’t exactly happy with this arrangement. I realised that he probably liked his friend a bit and was miffed at Aziraphale’s consistent denial of their closeness. Deciding not to press further, I apologised and handed Aziraphale his cheesecake.

Going behind the counter, I got Matt’s attention. “This isn’t their first date. They’re just friends apparently,” I explained.

We both snuck a look at the pair. Aziraphale was trying to spoon-feed Crowley a piece of cheesecake, much to the other man’s indignation.

“They’re super in denial, aren’t they?” he said.

“Yeah. You still owe me ten bucks though.”

“We share an account, you idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr.  
> [my account](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/inkwell1013)


End file.
